Hearts combined
by Amethyst Skulkyrie Cain
Summary: The story of how Severus and Hermione get together after the War that destroyed the Wizardry World and those in it. Rated T/M for later chapters. Several genres, mainly romance.
1. Zombie faint

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This is a Snanger songfic to You and Me by Lifehouse. I don't own Lifehouse either. Enjoy, read and review :) P.S. It is DH compliant, but Remus and Severus are still alive... I didn't have the heart to write a fic where they are dead! **

**Oh, and I apologise for not having updated or written any new stories for quite a while, I've been very busy at school and the such like. I'll try my best to give you lots of new updates during the Christmas holidays – Merry Christmas!**

After – and, during – the war, people had lost track of Time as their world had crashed down around them; in more ways than one. But there was a person who was more affected than anybody else. Miss Hermione Jean Granger. She had been treating all the wounded and the dead who came in; occasionally throwing spells this way and that for the Death Eaters, though never sent _Avada Kedavra._

As Headmaster Severus Tobias was wandering the remnants of what was once the Great Hall, he noticed Hermione Granger slumped over a recently deceased, robotically treating the wounds.

"Miss Granger." Severus inhaled sharply as he saw just how BAD Hermione was looking. She'd always been fairly beautiful, but now she looked like Bellatrix after escaping from Azkaban. Her hair; now mid-back, was greasy, her curls were all tangled up, and the shadows under her eyes were that of an Undead.

"Professor Snape. What a pleasure." She smiled half-heartedly at him, and he noted that the sparkle from her eyes had gone.

"The war is over, Miss Granger."

She frowned, not really understanding. The days of treating people without even a minute's break had left her brain confuddled, and leaving her unable to understand even the simplest of sentences.

"Really, professor?" Severus took note of the slight glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Yes, Miss Granger, and it'd do you good to stop treating Nymphadora's wounds and come with me. That is, if you can." He smirked to himself as Hermione shakily took a breath and went to stand up. She succeeded, though somewhat unbalanced, as it were.

"How long did the war last? What's the date today?" She yawned quietly.

_**What day is it? And in what month?  
>This clock never seemed so alive<br>I can't keep up and I can't back down  
>I've been losing so much time<strong>_

Headmaster Snape didn't really care about anyone else – living or dead – at the present time, he just wanted Hermione to rest and get back on track with her sleeping and consumption of water and food – the three essential things to a successful and enjoyable life. And, yet, Severus had all three of these things and neither enjoyed his life, nor had a successful life. Though, he mused, he HAD succeeded in helping the Order of the Phoenix kill Lord Voldemort, and keeping his life going – though now he had no worries, except figuring out how to win the heart of one Miss Hermione Jean Granger.

He supposed he had nothing to lose... after the reconstruction of Hogwarts (it can repair itself, but the damage it has suffered at the moment will need the Headmaster to aid it, as the damage is great.) people may not be worried about partnerships and the suchlike.

_**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to lose<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<strong>_

Severus had always found it hard to completely ignore the way Hermione's figure was changing, and... growing in... certain areas. He had always been one for people watching, and Hermione – for the past 7 years had been his main target.

As her parents had been killed in a muggle-caused car crash, Hermione hadn't gone home for the Summer holiday; choosing instead to stay in Hogwarts. She was now permanently residing in Hogwarts. But when Dumbledore died, and Severus became Headmaster, he had said that for the Summer Holiday she can stay in the Leaky Cauldron, and he'd pay for the stay, but then for the other menial holidays like Christmas and Easter, she could stay in Hogwarts with himself.

In the last holiday; the Christmas holiday, she had stayed with Headmaster/Professor Snape, and every day he had been overwhelmed by just how much she carried on her shoulders. She was Head Girl, and so helped with the first years, did her own school work and homework, helped other people with their work, and slept. Hermione carried so much, and never ceased to amaze him.

Severus had been tormenting himself for months over how to stay the three words he himself had sworn to only say when he KNEW that he had met The One. He knew what he would say, but not how. He knew where, but not when.

_**One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
>I'm tripping on words<br>You've got my head spinning  
>I don't know where to go from here<strong>_

It didn't matter that there was a nearly 20 year age difference between them. Age is just a number – it told nothing of what happened behind closed doors, what the two do for each other. Severus didn't care. As long as she was in his arms, he didn't care what the rest of the Wizardry World thought.

_**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to prove<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<strong>_

And Hermione could never know. How could she accept and return his feelings? How could she, knowing his past and how he's like now. And even if she did love him, it'd most likely be a crush, or out of pity for the 38 year old man who had not yet had his first kiss and was still a virgin.

_**There's something about you now  
>I can't quite figure out<br>Everything she does is beautiful  
>Everything she does is right<strong>_

As she wordlessly followed Severus – limping, he realised with a jolt – Severus couldn't figure out how the hell she had been placed in Gryffindor. In some cases; especially with one Ron Bilius Weasley Hermione showed being deceptive, and could lie without so much as batting an eyelid. And in other cases; with the Professors, she was the perfect student, always meeting headlines, having very cursive but easily read writing, being polite. It was like she had MPD, or Multiple Personality Disorder. But then again, Severus mused, she just wore her sleeve on her heart, and wasn't afraid of admitting to anything. If she didn't like someone, she'd tell them. And why. But if she 'liked' someone, it'd take her awhile to admit it to herself – even if other people knew.

_**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to lose<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<br>**__**and me and all other people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to prove<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<br>**_

Severus needed Hermione Granger like a stranded man on a desert needs water. Hermione needed Severus like a sick man needs a bucket. They were soul-mates – they belonged together.

_**What day is it?  
>And in what month?<br>This clock never seemed so alive**_

Headmaster Severus walked Hermione to another side of the Great Hall.

"What do you need, Headmaster?"

Severus took a deep breath.

"Marry me, Hermione."

Her world went black, and Hermione went into a clean faint.

**Lyrics: .**

**Read and review! Another Chapter to follow :)**


	2. Healings

**Last time: _"Marry me, Hermione" Hermione fell into a clean faint..._**

**For the disclaimer, see chapter 1.**

Bending down and lifting her into a bridal carry, Severus wordlessly stalked back into the dungeons, keeping an eye on her pulse all the while. It kept bouncing between strong and steady, to weak and barely there. As Severus laid her down gently on his bed of a green silk duvet, a black silk sheet and a collection of velvet red pillows, he mused that she must have also suffered some internal damage and the Cruciartus curse once or twice.

She was now fully laid down, so Severus set about treating the gash on her left cheek. He was slightly hesitant to touch her, but he had no choice. Ignoring the growing tightness to his nether regions, Severus applied a cotton bud dipped in warm water to her cheek, wiping away the blood in order to inspect the damage. He repeated this action until all the blood – save the new blood seeping out from the non-clotted wound – had gone, and then he proceeded to, ever so gently, rub in non-scarring balm into the gash. He gently stroked her cheek, placing her under a stasis charm to help monitor her pulse and breathing rate while he concocted a potion for the Cruciartus curse aftermath; for which he knew would not be a pleasant experience... for either of them.

As he added the last ingredient – lemon juice (it helped to enhance the potion itself, and give the potion a bit of flavour... well, a flavour better than over-boiled cabbage...), Hermione started to stir. Severus' head whipped around to where she lay, a slight quirk gracing his lips as he watched his secret Angel warming his heart and bed with her presence.

He'd had an admiration for her since her first year, when she had overcome every teacher's comments of her soon burning out. She never had done. She was intelligent, and could hold her own in a conversation, she was loyal, and even some first to second year Slytherins were her friends. Everybody knew her name... even Lucius himself somewhat admired her – though he'd never admit it. In Severus' eyes, she was perfect.

But right now, that didn't matter. He had to get her wounds treated, then let her rest. Severus used the back of his hand and trailed it down both her legs, inside and outside, to just up to her womanhood, checking for warm spots, which would indicate bruises. When satisfied with her legs, he did the same to both of her arms, going up to just under her armpit, and found an indentation. Frowning slightly, he placed a Diagnosis charm on her left arm, and was told that her left arm had been _sectumsempra_'d, but she herself had staunched the bleeding before continuing to save people.

Using his wand to cut up to the armpit on Hermione's left arm, he examined the job. She had done a pretty good job, but in some parts it was still bleeding – no doubt the effects of the Dark Magic behind the spell itself.

As he wrapped a bandage around her left forearm, Severus then trailed the back of his hand around every part of her torso, though using his wand out of respect for her modesty as he got to the chest. There were no injuries there, just her left forearm and her ankle, as she'd been limping earlier. Nothing a few potions and good rest couldn't fix.

Severus pulled up a chair beside her bed and watched as she started to come around. He himself was lucky that he had escaped with only a few bruises and one or two minor breakages.

"Severus?"

"Hermione. I've patched up your wounds, and you only have a twisted ankle and the scratches on your left forearm are now almost completely healed. You just need to rest."

"And what about you?"

Severus' lips quirked. "I escaped with minimal injuries, as did you. Now, I must go around touring the school repairing where I can. Sleep. I've also placed you under a stasis charm so that if you attempt disobeying me I shall know. Immediately."

Hermione huffed. And then, she remembered something. "Yes." Severus, who had been at the door, stopped.

"What?"

Hermione blinked. "I said 'yes'."

"For what?"

"Marrying you. Did you not ask before I fainted earlier?"

"Yes, I did." Then he blinked. "Wait... what?"

"Severus, we're engaged." Hermione's tone pretty much finalised everything that had taken place in that conversation.

He blinked again, before sweeping out the door.

**Okay, so that's the second chapter finished. I can definitely promise you that the third chapter will be a lot longer, but I needed to make sure that this was finished. Read and review :) **

**The M chapter will be somewhere between chapter 3, 4 and 5, or all over. I'm not sure yet, but it'll be my first M ever, so...!**

**:)**


	3. Repairings and nightmares Part 1

**Here you go, chapter 3. For the disclaimer, see chapter 1. Read and review :)**

Severus strode throughout the corridors making spells and charms as he went, the areas behind him repairing themselves. _Reparo_ could be used for minor breakages, like photo frames and staircases, but the more major breakages had to be repaired through more complex spells. Remus Lupin was trailing behind Severus a little further back, using _reparo_ after Severus had done the complex spells. Both had, surprisingly, survived the War, but Remus had lost Tonks.

_Flashback_

_Nymphadora Tonks had been in a battle with a fairly new Death Eater. She had been locked in a spell/battle of wits duel, and as he sent a rather weak (in Remus' opinion) Expelliarmus, she had sent a Sectumsempra, and it'd sent the Death Eater to the ground; bleeding out in a manner of seconds. _

_Behind her, however, had been another Death Eater, unrecognisable due to his Death Eater mask, although Remus had thought it was Lucius Malfoy due to how he walked and held himself. As Remus had sent an Expelliarmus to a Death Eater near him, Tonks had been hit in the back with an Avada Kedavra, falling forward onto her stomach. It had been painless, instantaneous. _

_End flashback_

But still he felt guilty. Immensely so. As he sniffed, wiping away unshed tears as he did so, Remus continued to aid Severus in his re-building of the castle. Normally, the castle could've done it by its own magic, but the damage had been so severe that the castle's own magic didn't have the power to carry out the construction required to bring Hogwarts back to its own original glory.

Once the entire West end and East end had been done, Severus went to the front courtyard of the school to repair the collapsed bridge, otherwise the students couldn't go home.

Not that he wouldn't have minded Hermione not being able to go home...

… _NO!_ Severus chided himself. _Concentrate, she's much too ill to actually be able to engage herself in such activities right now..._

_**But you're engaged... and you haven't even kissed yet... talk about holding back.**_ His conscience had made an input, and as Severus' mind filled with fantasies of ravishing her in his favourite dungeon classroom, he got a hard on. _Shit. Look what you made me go and get..._

_**I did nothing. I was just voicing your most deepest, darkest thoughts. **_

_Go away._

_**As you wish.**_

Severus smirked to himself as the bridge/train track repaired itself, great big chunks of concrete coming and slotting together like massive parts of a jigsaw puzzle. As each piece joined together, there was an almost sigh of contentment in the wind; which was blowing from the west. Then, he and Remus used _Aguamenti_ to put out the three fires that resided still in one section of the bridge, just beyond the courtyard.

Being the Headmaster had its perks, and so, joining hands with Remus (though somewhat reluctantly on both sides) they apparated to the back courtyard of Hogwarts castle, and did much the same, except there was no bridge, only fires and benches to rebuild.

So, using _Aguamenti_, Remus and Severus put out the fires, and used_ Reparo_ for the smashed benches and levitated them back into place.

After eight or so hours, Severus and Remus walked to the kitchens on the third floor, repairing where they could, and sending students to either the Hospital Wing or to their respectable dormitories. Once in the kitchens, they each ordered fire whiskey and...

"Dobby, I'll have chicken paella. Make the chicken slightly undercooked, and Severus will have...?"

Remus spoke kindly to the elf, who was feeling slightly intimidated with Severus Snape standing there.

"I'll have a medium-rare steak with low fat, extra mature cheese, please, Dobby." Dobby nodded his head shakily, and started to give orders to fellow elves.

After 20 minutes, Remus and Severus' meals were done, and they sat done on conjured stools to eat their dinners and have a well deserved rest.

"How's Hermione, Severus?"

"Miss Granger is, at the present moment, lying in my bed with a twisted ankle and scratches on her left forearm due to a _sectumsempra_ she had cured herself, and was in the midst of dealing with the aftermath. She is fine, just tired."

"Ah, excellent."

"And how, pray tell, is Teddy?" Remus' smiling face dropped, and his previously twinkling eyes had developed into eyes that were filled with angst, suffering, and pain. And, believe it or not, it hurt Severus to see Remus go through exactly what he went through when Lily died. Although Severus hadn't been engaged and had a child with Lily when she died.

"Teddy's... Teddy's good. He doesn't understand that his mother isn't, umm, coming back, but he escaped with one or two bruises."

"And yourself?"

"I'm sore from the transformation, and tired, but I'm glad I transformed when I did, as I was kept safe due to the fact that no one wanted to go near me. I hadn't taken my Wolfsbane purely for that reason."

Severus' lips quirked. "I'm sorry, Remus, but I need to get back to Hermione."

"Of course, Severus." The duo stood up and branched off to go their separate ways; Remus going back to the Defence Against The Dark Arts classrooms, and Severus going deeper into the castle, through the dungeons and entering his own personal chambers, letting down the wards and creeping silently, his years as a spy coming back to him, enabling him to check on Hermione. She was asleep, one long, slender leg draped over the edge of his bed, and on the opposite side of the bed, her arm was draped, her hand hanging gracefully in mid air. Her head was turned to the right, facing away from the doorway in which Severus stood, and he could see her rather angular cheek and jaw bones.

She was, for want of a better word, beautiful.

It didn't matter that she wasn't – according to some people – very adept in the whole Looks department, but what she lacked in Looks she more than made up for in Intelligence. She could hold her own in a conversation – especially in a battle of wits, she cared for everyone, had a devotion and passion for friendship that even Remus couldn't fathom.

She was amazing.

Walking further into the room, Severus righted Hermione's position into one of modesty. Once he had tucked her leg and arm in, she wasn't sprawled all over his bed, but rather more comfortably on the right side of the bed, facing the doorway and breathing evenly.

It hadn't taken Hermione all that long to fall asleep, she was pretty tired; mentally anyway. But no matter how hard she tried, no matter how hard she thought of things other than what she had witnessed during the War; she still had nightmares.

And this is why, 3 seconds after Severus had righted her position, Hermione started to thrash about in his bed, sweat breaking out on her forehead and whimpers of agony leaving her pale pink lips. Even in evident mental pain, she was still beautiful. While her hair was still greasy, the bags around her eyes had receded slightly, giving Hermione a more human look.

Crossing over to her bed, he laid a hand on her forehead gently. At his touch, her thrashing calmed somewhat. Frowning, Severus crawled onto the bed, and laid down beside Hermione, stroking her hair and murmuring sweet nothings to her. Soon, though the sweat remained on her forehead, her thrashing slowed to a complete stand-still, and the whimpers came to a dead halt.

And so that was where Severus Snape resided for the night, beside Hermione Granger, watching her sleep and trying to keep her nightmares away. He himself eventually drifted off, but his years as a spy had given the reflex of waking up at the slightest twitch, noise or movement. Even someone breathing would make him stir. Severus was hopeful in changing his reflexes in the coming years. He had not expected to survive the War, nor to be engaged to the Gryffindor Princess; Hermione Jean Granger.

**Okay, that's chapter 3 finished. I'm planning and writing chapter 4 now; the lemon will start to show in chapter 4 and then continue in chapter 5. Please be nice in your reviews. In the coming chapters, I will be out of my comfort zone by a little ways. I can read M's, but have the difficulty of writing them.**

**Read and review :)**


	4. Nightmares part 2

**For disclaimer, see chapter 1. Read and review.**

_**Hermione's nightmare**_

_In her nightmare, Hermione was back in Malfoy Manor, and Bellatrix was using the Cruciartus curse on her again and again. Bellatrix was cackling and the longer and louder Hermione let out a heart wrenching scream, the longer and louder Bellatrix laughed. _

"_Please, I don't know anything about your vault. Let me go, pl- arrrghhh!" Hermione's weight buckled, and she dropped to her knees in desperation, and tears were pouring down her face._

"_Filthy little Mudblood!"_

_Over in the corner, Hermione saw Lucius wince at his sister-in-law's harsh words. She let out another scream, eyes connecting with his, and he held her gaze for a while before turning away. Coward. _

_In the background, she could hear Harry screaming her name, and she felt pain tug at her heartstrings for her friend, convinced she was going to die in that room. Harry had been through so much, and surely her death was just another one filled with wasted opportunities and chances. She screamed again. Darkness closed around her, and she felt herself falling to the floor, her screaming and Harry's shouting echoing in her ears. _

_**End nightmare**_

This nightmare was different from the rest, for she could feel someone stroking her hair, she could sense a presence in her dream that was never normally there. It was comforting, there was someone else there with her. There was a blowing in her ear; soft, and she twitched. There was a deep rumbling in her ear, and she twitched again, and tried to move about, but there was a restraint around her waist, firm but gentle. Panicking slightly (_Oh my God, have I been left paralysed by the curse?)_, Hermione forced herself to calm down (_Breathe, Hermione, dammit. Breathe.)_ as she opened her eyes and took an assessment of the situation.

Okay, so, number one: Someone had her wrapped in their embrace.

Number two: That someone was awake.

Number three: They knew that she knew that he knew that she was awake.

Number four: That someone were responsible for the blowing in the ear and the stroking of the hair.

Number five: That someone was her recently made fiancé Severus Snape.

Looking to the left of her, Hermione saw Severus smiling down at her and giggled.

"Good morning, Miss Granger."

"Good morning, Headmaster." Severus winced. "What?"

"You're making me feel old." Hermione giggled.

"Sorry. Good morning, Severus." Severus' lip quirked.

"Better."

"I'm glad." Hermione giggled as he kissed the tip of her nose.

"And how are you this fine morning?"

"I'm good. Just need a shower. Yourself?" Hermione's nose wrinkled as she took in how heavy her hair felt. She probably didn't smell as good either.

"Never better." Hermione nodded, and got out of bed. As she did though, she staggered. Arms wrapped around her waist to steady her.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Mm-hmm."

"What're my injuries?"

"Twisted ankle, various bruises and cuts on your left forearm. You need to drink this-" he handed her a vial of the Aftermath potion for the Cruciartus curse "-before your shower." Hermione nodded. The potion in question was a dark yellow, borderline brownish colour, and had the viscosity of school dinner custard. When she downed it, it tasted a little like lemons, but mostly tasted like old, over-cooked school cabbage. She winced, and limped towards the shower. Severus was tailing her, intent on giving her the Grand Tour.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. Chapter 5 up soon :)**


	5. Touring and bonding

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1. **

**Apologies for the short chapter last time! :)**

The Grand Tour

"...Okay, so the shower is located to the right of where I'm standing now, and the sink and toilet is located to the left of the bath. The toiletries and toothbrushes – I took the liberty of getting yours up here myself – are located in the cabinet about the sink, the medicinal cabinet beside that. Each cabinet has a mirror, so you can see things from all angles. All of your belongings are in the little cupboard blow the sink, I transported up what I could find to my rooms. Are you following me here, Miss Granger?"

Hermione had done nothing but nod wherever appropriate, and had taken in everything she could, trying hard to memorise the layout as Severus prattled on.

"Yes. And no, I have no questions. You pretty much covered everything."

"There is hot water from 6am to 10am, and then again from 8pm to 11pm. Cold water runs around the clock, and if you need hot water out of these times I can heat it up with an ancient spell my mother taught me as a young boy. I do believe that is everything, so go take a shower. Your clothes are just next to the bath."

Hermione laid a palm on one side of Severus' face. "Thank you." She gave him a smile and then turned to take her shower, looking around the door hesitantly for any enemies that may be (on the very off chance) lurking in her fiancé's bathroom.

Turning on the shower, Hermione undressed and stepped under the scalding hot water. Hermione liked her water really hot, so that when she stepped out she was pink all over, and when washing her hair, it made it that much easier to tame her curls. As she smothered her caramel curls with Head and Shoulders 2in1 Shampoo and Conditioner, she started thinking about her recently made engagement to Severus Snape, and yet she hardly knew him.

Well, okay, not _hardly_ knew him. She knew this so far:

Number 1: Severus had a burning passion for knowledge; and was constantly expanding on it

Number 2: He was a Potions Master, and needed to handle ingredients with care, all the time

Number 3: He wanted the Defence Against the Dark Arts post, and hated all DADA teachers

Number 4: Due to number 2, Hermione deduced he'd be good with his hands.

Number 5: Severus wouldn't cheat or intentionally hurt Hermione. Once he fell in love, it was forever. (Lily.)

Number 6: He was very good at keeping secrets

Number 7: He was extremely loyal, rather like herself.

As Hermione rubbed her body all over with mint and tea-tree body wash; watching the constant falling of water ridding her body of grime, blood and sweat, she wondered why Severus proposed to her. What was she, a Mudblood (she winced at the memory of Bellatrix engraving that word into her arm) to the Half Blood Prince?

Sure, they both had a passion for books, they were both loyal and incredibly intelligent, but he was a mental stimulator, she... was not. Sure, he wasn't very competent in the Looks department, but neither was she. Looks were not everything. Someone could be Drop Dead Gorgeous, but be complete and utter Arseholes. Like Lucius Malfoy. _Though,_ Hermione reasoned, _he had looked sympathetic when I was being tortured..._

Stepping out of the shower and drying her hair, Hermione put on black lacy underwear and a matching bra (but in velvet green), then wore a plain back hoodie with 'I Love Slytherins :)' in Slytherin green on the back, black skinny jeans, and silver flats which she easily slipped onto her feet.

Taking a last look around the bathroom to make sure that everything was in order and as exactly as she found it, Hermione unlocked the door and stepped into Severus' living room. There had been two doors of exit in the bathroom. One leading into the bedroom, and the other in the living room. Severus' living room was full of Slytherin colours.

The walls were a Slytherin green, the carpet a dull silver, almost a grey, and the ceiling itself was black. There were no pictures, other than a Slytherin emblem in a frame, hanging above the huge fireplace that dominated the room and filled it with warmth. There was a bottle of fire whiskey and two glasses sitting atop the fireplace, the bottle looking to be three quarters full. There was an armchair residing to the right of the fireplace, and a table to the right of that containing many Potions books and a box of Shortbread assortments.

There was a bookshelf to the left of the fireplace, mahogany in colour, and Hermione could see the shelves practically _sagging_ with the weight of two hundred or so books. Wandering over to the bookshelf to have a look; Hermione was amazed. Considering she had read every book in the schools' Library twice or more, there were some volumes she had never heard of.

For example: _How to teach a bunch of blithering idiots and keep your sanity_, _The properties and dangers of 200 different Potion ingredients_, and some Charlotte Brontë, Jane Austen, Shakespeare and Charles Dickens.

Arms encircled her from behind, causing her to jump, and then she felt a weight resting on her right shoulder. "Your hair is wet."

"Yeah. I'm now going to brush and dry it, otherwise it'll be very uncontrollable."

"Allow me. _Accio_ Hermione's hairbrush." A magenta pink hairbrush zoomed into Severus' hand, and he released Hermione, stepping back to begin gently brushing her hair. She hissed as he hit the knottiest part of her hair. "Sorry." He murmured. Hermione merely smiled.

"It's no big deal."

Half an hour later, Severus had brushed all of Hermione's hair, and they were now laying on his couch, her head in his lap.

"Severus?" There was a non-committed grunt from somewhere above her, so she pressed on. "How did you fall in love with me? I mean... I'm nothing special." Severus was silent for so long, Hermione was sure he wouldn't answer her. But then, he spoke.

"I didn't really fall in love with you, as such. It's more like I held a deep admiration for you from third year to about 6th year, but then I think that admiration turned into something more. I can't say when it happened to a specific moment. But I want you to be mine. That much I can tell you."

Hermione hummed happily.

"And as for you being nothing special, you are intelligent; immensely so, you're loyal, reliable, mentally stimulating, trustworthy, at times sly, funny – especially when that dunderheaded Weasley has done something or other to annoy you. You're also selfless, organised, and there are so many good things about you it's unreal."

Hermione hummed again. Desperate to steer the topic of conversation away from herself; for Hermione hated seeming self-obsessed.

"Well, like you, I can't really say when I fell in love with you, but I would always reprimand Ron and Harry for not calling you 'Professor', and knew that there was more to you than meets the eye. I guess, like you held for me, there was a very deep admiration for everything you do for us and yet there is no repayment of any sort. You're are amazing, and..." Hermione cut herself off before she could say too much. _He's your fiancé. Nothing to be afraid of._

"And what, Hermione?" Hermione shook her head.

"It's too embarrassing."

"Tell me." Severus' perfectly sculpted eyebrow was raised, and it was like he was her teacher again. Except, well, her head was in his lap.

"Well, heh, see, when I was in the shower, I was thinking about you, and, well... I was thinking about how nice it feels when you run your fingers through my hair, and how much care you take with Potion ingredients, and I deduced that you'd be good with your hands and fingers, and how you'd be suited to playing the piano... I'm just gonna stop talking before I dig a better hole."

Hermione was as red (almost) as her magenta hairbrush sitting on the side.

Severus leaned down, his hair tickling her cheek. She giggled, placing a kiss on his nose.

"I love your nose. It has so much character." He was still looking down at her.

"You... love my nose... You will _never_ cease to amaze me!"

She giggled once again. "But not as much as I love you though! I can't wait until I'm Mrs Hermione Jean Snape." Severus straightened up and shifted their position, so that he was spooning her from behind.

"Neither can I. When do you want to get married?" She twisted so she could look at him.

"As soon as possible. Anyway, there are some things to establish."

"Elaborate."

"What are your limitations in regards to public affection?"

Severus' lip quirked. "Kept in these chambers, minimal in the Great Hall unless we are engaging in under the table activities -" Hermione laughed "- such as hand holding or massaging of the hands."

Hermione nodded. "Fair enough. What about rings. Are we buying our own, or...?"

Severus shook his head. "I shall purchase them tomorrow. Hogwarts is now repaired completely, and it is a Friday, so I am going into Hogsmeade for Potion supplies and other such items. Care to accompany me?"

"Yes. Night, Severus."

"Goodnight." With a flick of his hand, they were encases in darkness for the night.

**Chapter 5 finished :) The next chapter will have some lemony stuff. Bare in mind it'll be my first attempt.**


	6. Waking him up and Cavemen

**Disclaimer: It's been ages, sorry, read and review. First M. Ish. I don't know. Bleh. Go into M region here. If don't like, then skip. It'll be a small fragment of the chapter, I promise.**

I groaned slightly, turning my head to the right and breathing in the scent that belonged to Severus Snape. A brief smile touched my lips as I pictured our children a few years into the future.

_Hopefully,_ I mused, _they'll have my nose, his straight hair and my tendency to not get greasy in the rain, and a combination of our intellect, though they'll be raised with his manners. Impeccable. As for the rest of it... their upbringing and friends will decide that. Genetics only control so much, after all._

Rolling over, I took in the slight of Severus sleeping. He looked so much more peaceful. All the frown lines that were permanently embedded in his forehead were not so ostentatious, and his warm breath ghosted over my face and neck every two seconds or so.

He was beautiful.

Reaching over, I put my hand on his cheek and pulled myself over so that I was hovering over him. My lips came into contact with his cheekbones, and I placed butterfly kisses, trailing down to his neck, pushing the duvet aside to get there easier, continuing to kiss his chest and using a finger to trace the 'snail trail' of black hair from the middle of his ribcage to the waistband of his pyjama shorts.

He stirred, his eyes fluttering open. He blinked several times, and then came around. His eyes zoned onto my own, and he smiled.

"Good morning, sleepy head." He huffed, and I giggled a little. His hand reached up to touch my face.

"Mornin'" In the morning, his grammar was horrible. I'm surprised he hasn't said -

"Coffee. Now." - Oh, wait. There it is. I fight back a smile and get up to grab his coffee. Severus has it black with no sugar. Just coffee and hot water.

As I take it back to him, I see that he has already sat up, with the duvet pooling around his lap.

"What are the plans for today?" Over the top of the coffee cup, Severus glares at me. "Okay, I get it. Coffee now, talk later." I sit down and patiently wait for him to finish his cup of coffee.

_**20 minutes later... hurry up Severus... **_

"So, yeah... what are the plans for today?"

"I need to drop by the Apothecary to get some Potions ingredients, speak to Lucius about our engagement and his possibility of being a Best Man, then I'm taking you out for a celebratory dinner at one of the finest restaurants I know of – and, trust me, I know a few - , then we can retire for the night. Sound good?"

I nod. "Appearance?"

"Whatever. If you want to help Lucius along with his approval, then something green."

"Shoulda guessed."

"Should of guessed, Hermione."

"Yes, Severus, _that._" He shook his head at me in mock horror.

"Teenagers today... as far as evolution goes, I suspect that your generation and the ones that follow are de-evolving... you're going back to the Cavemen language."

I snorted in derision.

"Get dressed, Hermione."

Okay, that right there was a clear dismissal. Getting into the bathroom, I yanked a brush through my hair, brushed my teeth, used Listerine, scrubbed my face with cold water and washed, then got dressed into jeans and a hoodie, transfiguring it into a knee length green dress with a silver heart necklace that rested on my cleavage, black tights and silver slip on shoes.

As I stepped out of the bathroom, Severus let out a low whistle. I blushed. I noted that he was dressed in his usual: black robes. Sigh.

"Ready to go?"

He bowed his head. "As ready as ever." He lead the way to the door, and we stepped out of the room, apparating to Hogsmeade to visit the Apothecary.

**So, yeah, it sucked. Not quite M, but we're getting there... I'm a little nervous about it, to be honest. Eh. I should stop writing... no one reads it and I'm not improving. Ew. But I won't give up, I'll just write for the hell of it :D**


	7. Their day out

**Disclaimer: Okay, first, I am so so so sorry for not updating for so long! I realise that it's probably lost me most of, if not all, of my readers, if there were any from the start, and I'm not trying to excuse myself in any way, but I have been so busy this past year with school, exams, work, and other such things. I am now on Christmas break, and so I have twelve days to update ten different fanfictions, from several different fandoms. So, keep an eye out! ;)**

**Read and review as always, please.**

As we reached Hogsmeade in silence, for Severus was never one for small talk, we slowly walked through the streets, assessing the damage done to a beautiful village with a growing sadness, though that sadness was never voiced out loud.

Several moments later, we reached the Apothecary, going inside. We were met with an overwhelming smell of a mixture of Potions ingredients, such as Root of Aconite and Wolfsbane. Severus cleared his throat loudly, and an old man shuffled out of a door in the back of the store, just to the side of the counter where an old, rusting till sat.

The man shuffled up to us, offering his hand in greeting. Severus took the hand, and the old man's eyes ran up and down my form, and I shifted uncomfortably. Severus must have noticed, for he cleared his throat again and the man, albeit reluctantly, tore his eyes away from my form and said, in a gruff voice; "How may I help you, sir?" His eyes flickered back to me and away again, looking at Severus with slight disdain.

"I require a number of Potions ingredients and wondered if you had them in stock." The old man nodded, wandering over to the many shelves containing jar filled with all sorts of strange, mostly grotesque, looking ingredients. He turned and looked at us expectantly, a clear sign that Severus should rattle off what he needed and quantities.

"The ingredients I require are as follows," The old man poised, ready to move. "three jars of Dragon Liver, two vials of Dried Billywig Stings, one vial of Infusion of Wormwood, and a jar of Rose Oil." Severus had rattled off the list quite quickly, and now the hunched over, old man had his arms filled to the brim with jars and vials, as he scurried over to the counter, literally dumping his arm's contents all over the counter, catching anything that threatened to fall. Severus rolled his eyes as the man straightened himself out, muttering to himself, and tapping numbers into the till.

Finally, he straightened up, cleared his throat, and said; "That'll be thirty-two Galleons, please, sir." As Severus paid the man, Hermione wandered over to the shelves, her hands almost lovingly trailing over the various jars, bottles and vials that filled the store. Seeing that Severus was about to leave the store, Hermione smiled politely at the old man, before hurrying out the door after Severus.

Once outside, Severus' demeanour changed almost instantaneously, becoming grouchier than normal. Hermione noticed this, and promptly asked Severus what the matter was. All she got in reply was a grunt, and so decided that Severus would talk to her when he was ready. And so the two lapsed back into a slightly awkward silence, until the two reached the Apparation Point in Hogsmeade village. Severus grasped Hermione's hand tightly as the two turned rapidly on the spot, feeling an uncomfortable tugging behind their navel. Hermione started to feel a bit sick, and then, just as quickly as it came, it went as both Severus and Hermione landed outside the Malfoy Manor gates.

Severus dropped Hermione's hand, leaving her hand tingling from the loss of warmth, as he dispelled the Wards around the grounds. Finally, he pushed the gate open, which opened outwards, and the two ventured up to the door, which had an ugly looking gargoyle door knocker, which Severus pulled forward and banged against the door in a series of three knocks.

While waiting for someone to open the door, Hermione observed her surroundings. The front lawn was very tidy, not a weed in sight, yet there were no flowers. The grass was neatly cut, and quite short. Before Hermione could speak to Severus, the door opened, revealing Dobby the House Elf, who bowed so low that his long nose brushed the highly polished marble floor.

The two stepped inside, and Hermione shuddered as memories came forth from the dark depths of her mind. She whimpered, and Severus rubbed her arm soothingly. A wave of braveness washed over her, and she wondered where Lucius was. Just as that thought crossed her mind, Lucius stepped through the doorway, surprise crossing his features before he gained control and his face slipped back into it's usual mask.

"Ah, Severus, Miss... Granger...," Lucius' lip curled slightly, "what can I do for you?"

Severus stepped forward. "Yes, Lucius, my dear friend, I trust that you are well? I came here with some news and asking for a favour from you."

Lucius nodded, as if to say 'go on'.

Severus cleared his throat, seemingly nervous, and glanced at Hermione, who nodded at him in encouragement. "As you are no doubt aware, I have been single for quite some time," at this, Lucius smirked, "however, in the past few days, that has been old news..." Lucius' eyes widened.

"Severus, you don't mean to say..." He looked from Hermione to Severus with a growing panic.

Severus stepped closer to Hermione, hesitantly wrapping an arm around her waist. "Yes, Lucius. Hermione and I are engaged, and we are, that is to say, I was hoping that you would be my best man, as I was at your wedding to Narcissa."

Lucius gaped at Severus, looking rather shocked, before composing himself with a smirk. "Of course, Severus. It would be... my honour." He attempted a smile, but it soon faded as he looked at Hermione with obvious disdain. Eventually, his eyes flickered back to Severus. "When is this... wedding, pray tell?"

Severus straightened up. "That is yet undecided. It's still early days."

Lucius nodded, and it wasn't hard to tell that he wasn't very happy with this arrangement. Hermione knew why, of course. She was Muggle Born, and Severus was a Half Blood. Lucius briefly considered inviting them both to tea so that they could talk about this is detail, but Lucius didn't want to spend any more time in the company of someone such as Hermione Granger. Severus noticed this, and cleared his throat.

"We really must be going, Lucius, we have a reservation at a restaurant."

Lucius looked almost relieved. "Of course, thank you for coming over, Severus, and... Miss Granger." Hermione wanted to roll her eyes, but she just smiled politely at him.

Severus let them out, and Hermione turned back to Lucius. "Thank you for giving us some of your time, Mister Malfoy."

Lucius nodded stiffly and watched as Hermione and one of his long time friends disappeared out of the door, which swung shut behind them. He didn't particularly like Severus' choice of a wife, but he was happy that Severus had finally found someone who was a good match for him. Lucius shook his head, and went back to his study.

Meanwhile, Severus and Hermione were once again walking in silence down the path leading away from the Malfoy Manor. This time, the silence was both awkward and more than a little uncomfortable, and so Hermione found herself clearing her throat and saying; "So, where the restaurant? Do I need to change?"

Severus thought for a moment, and said; "No, you look more than good enough. This restaurant is in Muggle London, and you may know of it, it's not overally posh, but I can go there without getting stared at." Hermione nodded, understanding that feeling all too well.

After a few more moments of walking, the two reached the Apparation Point in Hogsmeade village, and Hermione once more felt the uncomfortable tugging just behind her navel. And, just like last time, as she started to feel a bit sick, it was all over.

Opening her eyes, Hermione could see a posh restaurant with a doorman, and the tables were small and circular, with soft chairs and coasters. She gasped, and Severus took her hand, tugging her towards the restaurant door, where the doorman opened the door, bowing slightly at the waist.

"Thank you" Hermione muttered as they walked past, and she heard a deep "you're welcome, Miss." in return.

The two sat at a table, and Severus motioned for a waiter.

"Hello, and welcome to the Red Hearted Dragon. What can I get for the two of you this evening?"

Severus cleared his throat. "Yes, we'll have a bottle of the finest wine you have, along with lemon and garlic chicken for myself and..." he trailed off, looking at me.

"Oh, umm, I'll just have the chicken salad, thanks." I offered the waiter a small smile. It wasn't returned. The waiter turned and walked away, and Severus and Hermione were once again left to their own devices.

As the two waited for their meal, they talked about Hermione's future, such as what she hopes to be, whether she'll do her final year at Hogwarts, even though Severus said that she was one of the brightest witches of her age, and so could successfully get a job even without having done her final year. Then, they talked about teaching strategies Severus used.

Sooner than they expected, however, their food arrived, and the two lapsed into silence once more. After thirty minutes of eating, drinking and laughing, Severus motioned for a waiter once more, this time for the bill. As Hermione had the Muggle money, she pulled a rather large wad out of her clutch, and glanced at the bill. Twenty three pounds fifty. Sorting through the notes, Hermione gave the impatient waiter twenty five pounds, and Hermione was sure that the waiter sorted out her change slower than was strictly necessary, and she saw Severus get agitated with the waiter's dreadful manners.

When Hermione finally got the change back, the two gathered up their belongings and left the restaurant. Going into an alley behind the restaurant to Apparate back to Hogwarts, Hermione stopped walking, just looking at Severus' form. After a few seconds, Severus stopped and turned around, seeing Hermione standing there and he quickly walked over to her, placing a hand on her hip.

"Hermione. What's wrong?" Severus' eyes stared into her own, determined to figure out what made her stop walking.

"Nothing. Just... kiss me."

Severus wasted no time in granting Hermione's wish. He claimed her lips with his own, slowly backing her into the alleyway wall, one hand in her curls and the other hand resting on the alley wall, as a way of keeping her there. The kiss was slow, passionate, but slowly grew hungrier. The hand that had been in her curls slowly moved down to the hem of Hermione's dress, playing with it. Soon, however, he stopped playing with the hem, and he pressed himself closer to Hermione, so that she could feel everything as he kissed her. She moaned into his mouth, and he smiled, pulling away slightly. Soon, however, Hermione got slightly eager, and put her hand on the growing bulge in Severus' trousers, squeezing lightly, and feeling it expand in response.

Hermione giggled, and Severus pulled away, panting. There was a fire in his dark eyes that could have been anything, though Hermione thought that it was a cross between desire, want, and anger for her bold actions.

It turns out that Hermione was right about that last point... Severus was angry. _Very_ angry. Hermione knew this for a fact because when they got to Hogwarts, Severus stormed ahead to the Dungeons, without waiting for Hermione. Knowing that Severus needed space, she went to the library, feeling slightly ashamed of herself. They had been having a great day, and, true to Gryffindor characteristics, she had acted brashly and ruined it all.

Sitting down at a table, Hermione grabbed her favourite book, _Hogwarts: A History_, from the shelves, and read it, not noticing as she drifted to sleep a tall dark figure lifting her up and carrying her to their chambers.

Carrying her home.

**I hope that this was satisfactory enough, and, as I said, if you read any of my other stories, keep an eye out because I'm now updating them all. I'm so sorry, guys :'(**


End file.
